Hate Him, Hate Him Not?
by Vienna09
Summary: Sheamus seems to think that Randy has a thing for John, and who's to say that he was completely wrong...right? Well, that is if you don't count Randy himself! A story in which Sheamus is a sneaky evil fella, Randy is fuel with rage, and John is completely innocent and confused.


**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in this story...unfortunately.**

* * *

Randy Orton was seating in the arena's catering area focusing on his iPhone tweeting away when he heard the catering door open, and look up to see which superstar or diva that just arrive, and as he turn his attention to the door he saw none other than The Celtic Warrior Sheamus stride through the door announcing his arrival with and overly cheery attitude. Some of the superstar and diva in the catering area ignored him while some others politely greeted the man.

"Fucking idiot" Randy muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Hey Randy" Called the overly cheery Sheamus.

Randy tensed automatically when he heard Sheamus calling him. He ignores him hoping that he would get the hint and just go away.

Sheamus however doesn't give up and called for him again "Hey fella, Randy!" Sheamus now was standing in front of Randy with a big grin on his face.

Randy looks up and glared at him "What Sheamus?"

"What...can't a guy came over and say hi to his friend?" Replied Sheamus with a grin.

Randy scoffed, "We" gesturing between himself and Sheamus "are not friend. Never was, and probably never will be"

"Oh right...yer only friends with Cena. Got it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Randy asks growling.

Sheamus laughs it off. "Nothing Randy."

Randy rolls his eyes at that. "Whatever."

"You know something..." Sheamus started up again before stopping and rubbing his chin looking thoughtfully.

"What!" Snapped Randy, already feeling a bit annoyed with Sheamus presence.

"Sheesh...relax fella, no need to bit me head off." Said Sheamus while laughing.

"You're wasting my time here Sheamus." Seethe Randy

"Ok..ok...hmm..I don't how I'm going to say this.." Start Sheamus.

"Would you just get to the fucking point already?" Randy narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What I'm trying to say is fella...I think you actually adored Cena quite a little bit do y'know that?" Sheamus pointed out while snickering.

Randy's eyes widen in shock asking incredulously "…excuse me?"

Shrugging, Sheamus adds "It's true."

A scowl formed on Randy's face. "How the fuck did you come up with that bullshit?"

"Are you serious fella? You go on about how much you'd wanna RKO, punt, or worse kill him and spend all your time yelling abuse at him, but if anyone so much as say horrid things or laid a finger on him the wrong way, you wont even hesitated to try and rip their heads off." Answer Sheamus with a smug look on his face.

"Hell no, it's not true." Randy said, denying the statement.

"Hell yea it's true." Sheamus counters back.

"I would certainly not." Randy's eyes narrowing while his fist clenching around his phone; it's a wonder the poor thing hasn't break already.

"Yes you would Randy" Sheamus says chuckling.

"I would not." Insist Randy again, feeling more and more annoyed by the second. Whishing he can make himself disappear or better yet, make Sheamus disappear!

"Would too." Sheamus seems like he was thoroughly enjoying pissing Randy off. Feeling proud of himself for doing something not many dare to do.

"No I'm not!" Randy snapped raising his voice to a dangerous level not caring that the other superstars and diva in the catering are looking at him and Sheamus.

"Yes you are!" Sheamus also raising his voice but his was more out of amusement rather than anger.

"Oh my God! Sheamus, I fucking wouldn't dammit! Why don't you go beat him up, kick his ass or whatever and see whether I give flying fuck or not!" Randy was all out yelling by then, he was seconds away from pummeling Sheamus to the ground.

"You really sure about that fella?" Sheamus wore a smirk on his face, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes!" Slamming both his hand on the table.

"Yer really not gonna regret this?" Ask sheamus again.

"Hell to a fucking yes!" Yell Randy, again slamming his fists on the table.

"Fine, I will!" Sheamus said and began walking away from the catering area while chuckling almost too evilly making the people he walk by shudder slightly and hurriedly scurried away.

* * *

Several long minutes later, the catering area was empty from the superstar and diva, with the exception of Randy whose still hasn't move from his previous spot and began another round of tweeting on his phone. He heard the door to the catering opened up again but choose to ignore it. He heard the footstep and low mumbling of curses.

*soft groans* "Hey Randy..."

He recognize the person who the voice belongs to, and he shooed him away without even looking up "Go away, John."

"But, I was just..." John started again before being rudely cut off.

"Go!" Snapped Randy, not really in the mood to deal with whatever Cena had to say to him after the whole ordeal with The Celtic Warrior earlier.

"Ok okay..." A bit startled, John sigh and turned away limping oddly while mumbling lowly to himself that sounds a lot like _crazy Irish mayo-man_.

Randy chose this exact moment to look up and frowned when he sees the way he's walking "John?"

John turned back looking at Randy, "Huh...?"

Randy proceeds to stand up while still staring at him. "Why are you walking like that?"

"Uhm..." John hesitated for a moment whether or not to tell him.

"What happen?" Pressed Randy again, this time walking closer to where John is standing.

"Well… Sheamus just walks by and kicks me in the groin for no reason at all and left while laughing like some maniac. And it really, _really_ hurt." John finally answered with a slight pout; which he would surely deny if anyone ever mentions it because grown men doesn't pout.

"…..." Silence.

"Umm…Randy?" John look at Randy as the man became very eerily quiet so suddenly.

"Sheamus is a DEAD man!" And with that Randy was out the catering door screaming bloody murder at the Celtic Warrior while planning in his head of hundreds painful torture he could and would inflicted on the man before killing him…_slowly_.

"What the hell just happen?" Muttered a totally confuse Cena whose still standing at the same spot staring at the door, the pain in his groin effectively forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: This is something I've wrote a while back and it only took me about an hour or so to finish it. So please forgive me for any mistakes okay. Read and review so I would know if you like it or not.**


End file.
